To Burn an Emerald
by ProteusGrayson
Summary: (Canon events of Emerald until Chapter 9) Seth always dreamed of being a Pokémon Trainer. But when given the chance he finds himself in a web of lies, love, death and deceit and realises the life of a Trainer isn't as glamorous as it seems to (Rated for death and language)
1. Chapter 1

Jade:

Chapter 1:

My bum was numb.

I don't remember why I even said, "sure thing mom! I don't mind sitting back here with the stuff." Because three and a half hours later, whilst sitting in a dimly lit moving truck with a bunch of rattling boxes, you can sure as hell I mind NOW!

With a jolt and a hiss the van stopped and the doors opened. Allowing sunlight and a the sweet scent of grass.

Hopping out I was met with almost nothing. There were three buildings.

"Littleroot." I said aloud. Looking around. There were two two-storey houses (one of them with the van in front) and a larger building to my right that looked like a laboratory of some kind, "Sure lives up to it's name."

The door to the nearest house opened and my mother exited the building. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and always had a dazzling smile (except when I got into trouble (which was rather frequently)),

"Seth! We're here honey!" She said, smiling brightly and giving me a tight hug, "It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck."

I raised an eyebrow and Mom smirked at me.  
"Well this is Littleroot Town." She said and I looked around.  
'I guess in Hoenn region two houses and a place of science equated to a town.' I thought with a smirk, 'Heck! That's barely an estate back home.'

"How do you like it?" Mom asked, pulling me out of my musings, "This is our new home! It has a quaint feel but seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?"

"Well, I can't say. We haven't lived here yet." I said with a sigh and had a look at the back of my hand where a cut was present due to one of the loose boxes.  
"No need for the sarcasm, young man. You get your own room!" Mom said, hands on her hips as she scolded me. "Let's go inside."

We walked into to the small house we had parked in front and found a pair of Pokémon running here and there all over the house to make it liveable for humans. I was instructed to set up everything in my room and made my way upstairs.

In my new room I found a computer on a small desk in the corner, a tv, a clock, a bed and a map of the Hoenn region. Scrutinising it I saw Petalburg City, where my father (Norman) worked. Smiling, I noticed a mirror and took a good look at myself. White spiked hair with a headband with an emerald green Pokéball design on it, a black pair of trousers and jacket with the same emerald green on the arms, chest and outer leg. I had a beige backpack on my back with a strap running across my chest where Pokéball's were supposed to be kept. Smirking I thought,

'If Mom ever allows me to ever go off and get any Pokémon of my own!' She was overly protective and distrusting at the same time. I assumed it was due to the myriad of fights I had gotten into at school back at home. Many said I took after my father, who had had a violent streak in him that he had channelled into his Pokémon journey as a 10 year old boy. I was 11 at this time. (Very close to 12) and hadn't set off on the customary journey that generations of the family had set off on much earlier than I.

I looked at the map again but my eyes drifted to a large island on the eastern edge. Ever Grande City, the home of this regions Elite Four.

"One day. I'll make it there." I said aloud, my eyes clenched in determination as I allowed my mind to wander. My dream being to train myself to be better than my father. To walk up Victory Road and swipe the title of Champion from them all. "Soon."

Setting my new clock (courtesy of Dad to commemorate the momentous move from the Kanto region to Hoenn) I slipped back downstairs. Ready to confront my mother about borrowing her Vulpix and a few Pokéball's to try and catch a Pokémon of my own when I was called forth.

"Seth. Seth! Come quick!"

Bounding down the stairs I saw my mother by the TV, the moving Pokémon long gone.  
'How long was I upstairs?!'

"Oh Seth! Seth! Quickly! Come quickly!" She said in one breath and I ran over to her,  
"What's going on?!" I asked, wariness evaporating when I saw no worry on her face,  
"Look! It's Petalburg Gym!" She said, pointing excitedly at the TV that was flashing some kind of news report. "Maybe Dad will be on!"

Walking next to her I witnessed a thin man in a with thinning brown hair announce the end of the particular report and for the screen to go black.

"Oh… it's over." Mom said, crestfallen, "I think Dad was on but we missed him. Oh well."

Settling into a chair with a mug of tea I sighed, disappointed I didn't get to see Dad and deciding I wanted to get out of the house.  
"Where are you off to?" Mom asked,  
"I just want to go out for some fresh air." I said as I went to the front door.  
"Okay then, don't go off too far and be careful." She said and I smiled back,  
"I will." I said and opened the door,  
"Oh! One of Dad's friends lives in town. He lives next door." She said,  
"Do you want me to say hi?" I asked, an eyebrow raised,  
"Well it would be polite. Prof. Birch is his name." Mom called as I began to leave, "He has a daughter around your age!"

Mom missed the ruby red blush that alighted my cheeks as I closed the door. Was she seriously trying to hook me up with a girl I didn't even know? Smooth.

'Still. What do I have to lose?' I asked myself. Shrugging and smiling. I made my way over to the other house with a spring in my step. Dad always said a journey begins with a single step.

And I've taken 7 already!.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade:

Chapter 2:

*Knock, knock*

My fist rapped against the wooden door of the family home of Prof. Birch. Awaiting a response.

The door opened to reveal a small boy with light brown hair and black horn rimmed glasses perched on his nose,

"Oh hello? What brings you to Littleroot? You look awfully like a trainer but no Pokémon?" He mused, looking me up and down,  
"Max! What have I said about answering the door. A strong feminine voice called and the boy (Max?) shrunk from view, to be replaced by a middle aged woman with long brown hair tied back with a pink bobble.

"Sorry about that. And you are?" She asked,  
"Erm hi!" I began, "my names Seth, Seth Gard. I just moved in next door."  
"Oh! You're Norman's son!" She said and clasped my hand in a firm handshake. "I'm Dorea. Dorea Birch and welcome to Hoenn!"

I smiled and thanked her. She was an overly pleasant and likeable woman with a very 'firm' handshake.  
"Well, you've met Max. Our youngest and we have a daughter around your age." She's aid, relinquishing her hold on my hand, "she was so excited about making a new friend. May should be upstairs in her room of you want to pop up and say hello?"  
"I'd like that Mrs Birch." I said politely and I was invited into the house and directed to the stairs. The layout of the building was frighteningly reminiscent to my new house but with everything flipped. It was a mirror image.

Following that hypothesis I found the room May was in in no time.

She was a pretty girl. She had long hair brown and a bandanna almost identical to my own, except red, on her head. She had a satchel and a sash with a Pokéball already in it. She was muttering to herself as she went through her bag and glanced at a book on her desk.

"Erm, hello?" I said and she looked up startled, a pair of soft brown eyes lighting up in shock and surprise,  
"Huh? Who are you?!" She called, a hand drifting to her sole Pokéball as she eyed me up and down,  
"Wow! Easy!" I said, standing in the doorway and holding up my hands, "I'm your new neighbour. I came to say hi."

"Oh! You're Seth!" She said, looking me up and down and nodding to herself, "Your move was today?"  
"Yep." I said, quickly glancing at the cut from the sitting in the back of the van,  
"Um… well I'm May." She said, suddenly seeming nervous and embarrassed, "Glad to meet you."

Smiling I walked over and held out my hand which she took and shook,  
"Pleasure to meet you Mayella Birch."  
"Hey, how did you-"  
"My Dad speaks rather highly of you. Says you're quite the model child." I said and smirking as she blushed again.  
"Well I heard about you from MY dad. Prof. Birch." She said, "I was hoping you'd be nice and we could be friends."  
"I'd like to be your friend." I said and it was my turn to blush as the words slipped past my lips faster than I could stop them.  
"Really? That's great! We could go adventuring together and stuff!" She said then caught herself, "Wait what am I saying? I've just met you."

After an almost awkward silence a ding came from May and she pulled out a Pokénav (a multi-purpose communication device),

"Oh no! I forgot I was supposed to go help Dad catch some wild Pokémon!" She said, eyes wide as she through the last vestiges of her desk in her backpack, "Seth. I'll catch you later!"

And with that she ran out of the room. Shrugging, I walked out and (with a quick goodbye to Mrs Birch and young Terry) left the Birch household.

As sunlight faded, I went home, had a quiet dinner with my mother and caught an early night. Intending on talking to her about the Pokémon problem in the morning.

Waking up rather early, I threw together a quick breakfast and headed out into the early morning. Not seeing much to do, I intended on going back in when a timid voice came to me,  
"Erm, excuse me?" I came and I turned to see a boy with sky blue hair and clothes addressing me. "S-sorry, but there are some weird noises p-past there."

The boy pointed towards a small dirt path leading between the line of tree that encircled the 'town'. Listening intently I heard grunts and screams for help that sounded like they came from a male set of vocal cords.

"I'll check it out." I said and the boy looked grateful at me,  
"I would go but I have no Pokémon." He assured me and I nodded, not having the heart to tell him I didn't either.

Walking up the track I heard a cry,

"H-help me!" Came the voice,  
"Yep. Definitely a dude!" I said to myself before speeding off after it. I found myself in a clearing with some tall grass to my left and right. To my left a rather large and round man was being chased through the grass. He ran out into the clear and was backed up against a tree by a snarling brown furred Pokémon.

"Y-you over there! Help me!" He said, his eyes wide with fear. He had a small mop of light brown hair atop his head and his hazel eyes were wide with fear (they were very familiar eyes),  
"I would if I could!" I cried, exasperated and feeling hopeless, "I haven't got any Pokémon."

It was taboo, worldwide, for a human to harm a Pokémon. If you were to attack a Pokémon it had to be done with another Pokémon which I had none of.

"I-in m-my bag. There's a Pokéball." He stuttered out and his shaking finger beginning to draw my attention to a backpack ting discarded in the grass. Unfortunately, the finger drew the Pokémon's attention to me also.

My schooling (and extra tuition from my father) told me that the Pokémon was a Zigzagoon. The Pokémon growled and began to advance. Eyes wide I dove for the bag and threw my hand in, my hand closed around a familiar sphere and I drew the Pokéball from the bag.

Cursing I rolled and barely avoided the Zigzagoon's attack.

"GO!" I cried and hurled the Pokéball down and released a small red and orange feathered Pokémon. Balancing on one leg with it's talons digging into the ground.

Weirdly, it was as if I could sense it. Sense the Pokémon. It was said in Pokémon school that when using a Pokémon you formed a special connection to it. You could understand it.

But no amount of description or theory could EVER prepare me for this.

I could see things through its eyes, could feel the reactions it was having towards the environment around it. To the meadow, the Zigzagoon, to the man still leaning on the tree. To me. It awaited my instruction, completely patient, trusting and ready to follow my command.

But more importantly to the situation, I knew exactly what she was capable of.

"Torchic! Use Scratch!" I commanded and it complied. Torchic leapt forward and raked the clawed talons that it didn't use whilst standing to rake across the Zigzagoon's face. It roared in pain and went to Tackle it. "Dodge it!"

Leaping elegantly aside, Torchic glared at the Pokémon that whizzed by with small, black beady eyes. Watching its every move.  
"Scratch again!" I called and it leapt forward and delivered yet another Scratch with razor sharp talons.

Yet another roar of pain. The Zigzagoon turned and fixed Torchic with a angry glare. It Growl'd in a low and threatening tone and I felt and saw Torchic recoil. I knew that it was affected in someway by it but unsure as to how.

"One last time Torchic." I called and the tiny feathered Pokémon squared up to the Zigzagoon one last time. Leaped forward and slashed it one last time. With a weak and guttural growl the Zigzagoon swayed slightly before dropping onto its stomach and fainted.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Whew!" The man said staggering forward with a received smile on his face.  
"No problem, sir." I said, "C'mere Torchic."

Smiling as it hopped over, I held out the Pokéball and with a flash of red light the Torchic returned to the Pokéball and I returned it to its owner.

"I was studying wild Pokémon in the tall grass when I was jumped!" He exclaimed, wringing his hands as he spoke, "You saved me. Thanks a lot!"

"No problem, sir." I said politely and ran a hand awkwardly through my snow white hair and fiddled with my headband,  
"Wait, you're Norman's boy! Seth, right?" He asked and I nodded with an awkward smile, "Wow. It's a pleasure. Come by my lab later. This is no place to chat."

Picking up his bag and stuffing the Pokéball into his bag, he jogged out of the meadow back towards Littleroot. Sighing, I looked around the clearing. The Zigzagoon was long gone and I felt empty. I missed the Torchic slightly. I missed the feeling of power and respect I had gotten from working with it.

I trotted into town and went into the house. Confronted by the smell of burning, I looked around alarmed. Looking for flames.

"Hey honey. I'm making cookies!" Mom called from behind the kitchen counter. A smile on her and a pair of floral oven mitts on her hands.  
I don't know what prospect was more horrifying, the house burning down or having to taste the burnt, rock hard cookies my mother so valiantly had TRIED to make. I thought the latter.

Politely declining my mother's delicacy for a few hours and writing up on some work in my notebook from home I excused myself and made my way to the lab. Suddenly hit by the fact that the man I had saved was Prof. Birch.

"Oh yeah!" I said aloud drawing the attention of the blue boy from earlier,  
"You! You saved Prof. Birch." He said, pointing at me with wide and admiration filled eyes,  
"Well, I wouldn't say I 'saved' him." I said, running a hand through my hair and spiking it slightly,  
"You're a hero!" The boy chirped after me as I walked over to the entrance of the lab,  
"Sure thing, kid!"

I entered the laboratory and found the big buildings interior a mess of desks laden with notebooks, computers with complicated computer programs flitting across black screens in a luminous green font, metal draws and cupboards closed and locked. The entire building had a clean and almost clinical air to it that made me feel self conscious and dirty as I stood on the threshold watching two almost identical looking man running around doing tasks and saying things that just went over my head.

"Seth!" A familiar voice called and I looked up the room to seem one other than Prof. Birch standing there and beckoning me toward him. A broad smile on his face as I approached. "Well, here is my young hero."  
"Are you okay now, sir?" I asked, a small smile playing on my lips as I remembered him quivering and shaking in fear from the trouble he had run into,  
"I am. It takes a lot to truly scare 'the GREAT Prof. Birch'." The Professor said and we both chuckled, "But I must say. Thank you for your assistance. I don't think I would have gotten out of it without you."

My response was to tip an imaginary hat and say,  
"No problem. Anytime."

He chuckled to himself before looking serious as he surveyed me. An eyebrow raised and a 'hmm' hummed up his throat. I noticed in his left hand was a Pokéball that he soon began to throw up and catch in the same hand,  
"You remind me of your father. Masterful use of Pokémon, natural flare in battle and a good, honest person." He said with sincerity, "You're father has spoken nothing but praise for you ever since he got here."

I raised an eyebrow, I wasn't exactly a model teenager. At home I had gotten into fights, arguments, the works and Dad had quite often looked down at me with distaste and/or disappointment. It was hard to imagine Dad ever finding anything to praise me on.

"R-really?" I asked, unable to keep my voice free of the shock at his words,  
"Well, he said you have your 'moments'." He said, chuckling when I avoided eye contact. "But that deep down you were a good kid."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked,

"My father really said this? Are you sure we know the same guy?" I asked and the Professor simply raised an eyebrow in return,  
"Yes. He spoke quite highly of you. Now." His voice took a crisp and businesslike tone, his hazel eyes narrowed as he surveyed me with intensity, "I am extremely grateful for your assistance of me."

The Pokéball flew up and down from his left hand every few seconds like clockwork. It was highly distracting but was highly curious,  
"I have spoken to your parents and was mildly surprised to hear you haven't got any Pokémon of your own." He said, almost chuckling as his words left his mouth. "And I feel as if you deserve something for helping me back there."

I could barely breath. His words were distant as my eyes focused on the rising and falling red and white sphere. Not daring to hope in case those hopes were shattered.  
"And with your natural talent and prowess, it would be a sin to not allow you to run off on what would be a tremendous journey." Prof. Birch said, "And what better companion for such a quest than the very Pokémon you saved my life with."

My eyes widened, my breathing hitched and I couldn't speak.  
'Is this really happening?' I thought to myself, 'He isn't really-'

Then in a flash of red, standing before me and chirping happily as it hopped towards me,

"Hey Torchic." I barely whispered as I dropped to one knee and the little red feathered creature hopped up and nuzzled me affectionately with its beak.

The Professor threw me the Torchic's Pokéball and I caught it deftly,

"She's all yours Seth." He said with a broad smile as I stroked and scratched her,  
"All mine." I whispered and smiled. I finally have a Pokémon of my own.

Happy days.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade:

Chapter 3:

After I came down from the immediate euphoria of having one of my lifelong dreams fulfilled, when I got up from the floor and stopped bouncing around enough that I could return the Torchic to the Pokéball. Grinning manically in insane glee.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Professor." I said, still bouncing slightly on my toes, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

There was hardly a word in the world to describe the feelings of gratitude and hysterical excitement that flowed through me with frightening intensity.

"Not a problem Seth. And I thank you, my boy." He said with a smile, watching me with what looked like recognition, "You know, my daughter May recently got a new Pokémon and is currently out there. Maybe you can catch her and see if she'll give you any tips?"

"Erm, yeah. That'll be fun." I said, remembering the Pokéball I had seen on her and remembering the Kanto tradition to never travel alone. I wrinkled my nose, I loved the solitude and sweet silence of being alone.

'But I'll go look for May and chat for a while anyway. It's the least I can do.' I thought and smiled up to the round, stout Pokémon Professor of the Hoenn region.

After a few more minutes the conversation digressed into idle chit chat, so with a few more thanks and a hearty goodbye I left the Professor to his work and went home.

Entering the house I saw Mom in the kitchen and proceeded to help her with dinner and we ate in companionable silence before both departing to our rooms for the night.

I stayed up for hours, too pumped to go to sleep. Mirroring Prof. Birch, I threw Torchic's Pokéball up in the air and caught it for hours, relishing in the feel of the cool, smooth metal in my hand before drifting into a dreamless sleep. I awoke and left early in the morning, leaving my Mom a note and going off to find May.

The clearing was almost exactly as I left it, tall grass swaying in the wind, large thick trees obscuring a lot of sunlight and many potential paths. I traveled through a patch of tall grass under the shade of the woods extremely tall trees. Torchic's Pokéball in hand as I strained to see if any Pokémon where sneaking up on me. A few did but they were child's play, they were ground into the dirt with minimal effort (besides a rather persistent Wurmple that's String Shot attack annoyed me immensely) and hours later, with the sun in the centre of the sky. We were both tired, battered and desperate for a rest.

Emerging from the grass into a very unfamiliar clearing. I saw a well worn path leading up to a neat set of buildings,

"Finally!" I gasped aloud, "A REAL town."

There were a few houses and people bustling around in and around them, a Pokémart and (most importantly) a Pokémon Centre. The people were all happily conversing with high familiarity that made me feel slightly out of place.

Slipping into the red roofed Pokémon Centre I was met with a cool, pleasant, air conditioned breeze. The buildings interior was tiled with several plush chairs surrounding immaculately clean glass coffee tables, there was a large technical computer by a map off in the furthest corner and behind a counter was a smiling pink haired woman in her mid-twenties.

"Why are all the Nurse Joy's the same?" I muttered before walking up to the counter,

"Hello dear. Are you new around her?" She asked pleasantly,  
"Yeah. I just moved to Littleroot." I said with a small smile.  
"Ahh! Are you Norman's boy then?" She asked and I nodded. She smiled happily at that.  
"That's good. Your father is a good man." She said, "Now, do you have any Pokémon? Or are you simply sight seeing?"

Taking Torchic's Pokéball from my shoulder strap I gestured it to the nurse. She smiled another pleasant smiled,  
"Excellent. Now if you'll give it here I'll give it a look over and a bit of a rest."  
"Thank you, ma'am." I said and she said it would take a few minutes. Nodding I surveyed the bookshelves and looked around. They were full of magazines that I had no interest in such as 'Adorable Pokémon', 'Daily Daycare' and 'Hottest Trainers'. There was an escalator leading up to overnight rooms and a 'Pokémon Trading Machine'. Curious I was about to explore but then Nurse Joy called me over with Torchic's Pokéball.

"All done dear!" She trilled happily.  
"Thanks, ma'am." I said gratefully. Releasing Torchic from his Pokéball he looked happy and rejuvenated. Chirping and hopping around in a way that made me smile.  
"Oh, that reminds me. A young woman around your age passed through here last night." Nurse Joy asked me as I returned Torchic to his Ball. I perked up at that,  
"May?" I asked and she nodded,  
"Yes, she was called May. Do you know her?"

I just smirked and asked fore here she went. When I got directions I thanked her again and left. Walking through the town I heard a man exclaiming to everyone he could see that he had found and was sketching the footsteps of a rare Pokémon. I was only mildly intrigued as I trod up a path leading uphill and out of town and taking me further from Littleroot.

Torchic chirped when I releases him and I scratched under his beak eliciting a smile. We travelled through the tall grass with him on my shoulder and saw further uphill was none other than May. Taking notes on a pad of paper as she crouched in the tall wavy grass.

Smiling up at Torchic we walked over.

"Well hello Miss Birch." I said and she jumped up and screeched.  
"Oh! Seth!" She said, fixing her hair and smiling broadly, "Hey! I see you got a Pokémon!"

I smirked at her as she spoke,  
"Gee! How could you tell?" I asked and she blushed slightly,  
"Shut up!" She smirked before eyeing me and Torchic when Torchic trilled happily, "Well, I've got a Pokémon too."

With a flick of her wrist and a red flash, a blue amphibious Pokémon squatted on all fours before her. It had orange spikes producing from its cheeks, a large fin atop its sapphire blue head and a lighter blue tail in a large fin. Yet besides all of this, they were only large in proportion as the Pokémon was tiny.

"Cool." I said, looking upon it with curiosity,

"And so cute too." She said and got down on her knees and stroked one of it's orange cheeks. The Mudkip (the Pokémon registering with Seth's memory) nuzzling her hand with a cute little croak. "But enough talk. Wanna battle?"

Her demeanour changed from friendly and carefree to serious yet slightly playful. I smirked,  
'I like this girl.' I thought to myself and smirked back,  
"Think you can handle it?" I asked, Torchic caught my tone and saw his black beady eyes narrow and zone in on Mudkip. The pair sizing up one another,  
"No. I KNOW I can." She said and stood up. We backed up a few steps to give one another some space then my smirk twisted, "I've had a Torchic before and know EXACTLY what I'm dealing with!"  
"All I needed to know." I growled and that connection was opened between me and Torchic. We both were hungry for a fight and we knew it would be good. Me and a Fire type Pokémon versus Mayella Birch (the daughter of a Pokémon Professor) and her Water type Pokémon. We weren't going to back down, "Let's do this little buddy, GO TORCHIC!"

Hopping off of my shoulder and squaring up to the Mudkip with a growl just as May smirked and roared,  
"GO MUDKIP!" She roared, "Tackle!"  
"Dodge it and Scratch!"

The first fight of many began.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter does NOT include Seth._**

Chapter 4:

I am a seer. By the name of Grenda the Gospel.

I live in the town of Lavaridge and am recognised as one of the best in my trade. I take long walks in the forest, relax in the hot spring and people walk to the top of Mt. Chimney to hear what I prophesize and a Lava cookie or two.

But I have a secret. A dirty, dirty secret that if one was to get hold of then I would not only be stopped from continuing but I would be thrown into jail.

I am not the one who foresees. That is my darling Banette and her darling move.

"Banette!" I call when we are alone, either in the comfort of my home or alone atop the smoky volcano. "Foresight."

The connection we share, I can see what she sees when turns her inner eye to the future and images present themselves to her. Images of future clients and what they wanted to know seeping through.

Except this time was different. She could not see a future client, no illicit love affair, no dying mother or fame and riches. No, just a waterfall.

It was magnificent. A huge volume of water cascading down a huge mountain littered with pretty coloured flowers that stood in the middle of a glittering ocean. Intrigued, I allowed the vision to guide me.

The water came from a small lake, large and sophisticated houses in a loose horseshoe shape around it. There were other establishments, such as Pokémon Centre's, Pokémart's, hotels and other buildings of importance.

I soon found myself in a cave. A semi man made pass with bridges and well worn paths.  
'Victory Road.' I thought. I knew that much.

"I can take care of myself L." A young man with highly spiked white hair and a green Pokéball headband said to a pretty young woman with bushy brown hair and soft brown eyes,  
"I know!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice, as she fingered a Pokéball. "But you and the others need all of your energy for taking on the League."

The image shifted to a beautiful tiled interior of a building. Huge columns and magnificent statues of heroic looking figures in high contrast with the technology and counters run by several women talking to anyone and serving who approached.

"Hyper potions?" The bushy haired woman asked,  
"Check." The white haired man affirmed after rummaging through his back pack,  
"Ice Heal?" She asked and there was much more rummaging, "C'mon Seth!"  
"Hey calm down! I've got 17!" He sighed, standing up and slinging his bag onto his shoulder,  
"I'm sorry Seth. I'm just worried about you." She said, twirling he green blouse between her fingers,  
"It'll be fine. We've gone up against Team Magma and Aqua and come out on top. Not to mention we fought Raquaza."  
"Seth, this is the Pokémon League. 4 battles, no breaks, no stops, no Pokémon Centre." The woman sighed to the man (Seth?), "You were in such a mess after Mossdeep. I don't want to see you hurt like that again."

The boys eyes softened and he put his bag on his shoulders and stepped in. Hugging the girl tightly and the two holding onto one another for a while.

The scene shifted again but it did not feel like much time had passed.

"Seth!" The girl called as the boy headed towards a large metal gate. Seth turned in time for the girl to run up and smash her lips onto his, the two kissing passionately for a long time. Parting with a few smaller softer kisses and the girls breathless words, "Knock em' dead."

The scene shifted to chaos. Back out on the waterfall hundreds upon hundreds of people and Pokémon fled from Ever Grande City. Flying, Surfing or simply swimming away. Buildings were ablaze and screams and cries filled the night air almost drowned out by a huge rumbling. It grew louder and louder until suddenly there was an intense quiet where there was no sound then there was the explosion. Dozens of buildings exploding in the dead of night and others decimated nanoseconds after. A deafening noise filling the air as fire, water and stone descending upon hundreds of escapees that just didn't escape fast enough.

A huge gasp of sooty volcanic air and I returned to my body. Wracked with coughs and splutters my eyes were wide,

"Banette, my darling?" I asked and it whimpered softly. I held it close with tears in my eyes.

'What on Earth did I see?!'

please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Geodude! Use Magnitude, NOW!" I commanded. I made sure I was well balanced as my Geodude followed my command. A 7 magnitude earthquake shaking the room from within the body of my opponents Magneton. The Pokémon's (that looked like three Magnemite's stuck together) three eyes (one on each body) rolled upwards and it collapsed onto the cold hard floor. Fainted.

"Yes!" I cried, gunning the air as I won against my third Gym Leader. An Electric type trainer who was in his early 60's with white hair atop his head and a long white beard.  
"Excellent work, young trainer." He said, smiling broadly as she returned his Pokémon to his Pokéball. "I must say that was close."

I agreed, we were both down to our last Pokémon.  
'I'll have to train harder next time. I can't afford another near miss or loss like that.' I thought and fist bumped my Geodude. Hiding the fact that it hurt to punch the little stone fist as I returned it to his Ball.

"I believe this," he began, handing over a silver Gym badge that was a circle with two spokes leaving it, "Is yours. Thank you for the 'electrifying' battle."

He guffawed at this and I smiled lightly.  
"Thank you sir." I said accepting the Gym badge with a broad smile. The third of my collection.  
"No, thank you my boy." He chuckled, before his smile faded but the happy twinkle his eyes pertained did not, "But I do believe I'm getting too old for this!"

An hour later, with a fully fed and rested set of Pokémon (a huge shuffling around occurring as I placed a few in the computer and took a few out) I was waking out of the bustling electronic based Mauville City and uphill.

I bumped into a man with black hair and instinctively reached for my primary Pokéball,

"Woah! Easy!" He cried, hands up and eyes wide,  
"You a Trainer?" I asked, my eyes narrowed as I sized up this wild haired young man.  
"Yeah, BUT I'm in no condition to battle." He said, faster and far more desperately as my hand tightened around the Ball, "I just got creamed by the Winstrate's. Four battles in a row. I didn't make three!"

I was intrigued, FOUR consecutive battles? Sounds challenging.

After putting my Pokéball back with the others, I wormed out some more information on these 'Winstrate's'. A family who boasted to being one of the strongest in Pokémon battling in the entire region. Quite the opportunity. He pointed me in the direction of a cosy looking cottage by a large pond. On the doorstep was a man in a red sweater clearing out his teeth with a tooth pick.

"You lost, kid?" He asked in a condescending tone as I left the man behind and approached the Winstrate household,  
"Depends, you a Winstrate?" I asked, being mostly alone, and lacking the influence of the locals words, had meant my rather distinct Kanto accent was still quite pronounced and it slipped in with a tinge of annoyance at the mans lack of respect.  
"I am." He said, flicking away the wooden item into his weed full front lawn and looking upon me with mild interest,  
"Then I know EXACTLY where I am." I said with a confident smirk, my primary Pokéball in hand once again and being thrown up and caught in what I intended to be as a silent challenge.

This man looked at me like a starved man would look at a meal. He definitely looked hungry.  
"Think you can take us?" He asked, a Pokéball in hand suddenly as he looked down at me, "Think you can take on the entire family?"  
"I think I need somethin' to do for the afternoon." I said, my accent… accentuating my words,

"Got some moxie kid." He said and he seemed to be sizing me up, I returned the favour, "There are four of us."  
"Gotta have a hobby, right?" Was my cheeky response, which I could see he was not expecting. He hid his shock quickly and then his Pokémon was released. A Tailow,  
"That's the spirit." He called and smiled, "I like you."

Smirking I released my partner,  
"Go COMBUSKEN!"

Torchic had evolved the night before I challenged Roxanne, the first Gym Leader I ever faced in Rustboro City. After getting over the initial shock that Torchic wasn't Torchic anymore and a quick visit to the Pokémon Centre I soon figured that he was far more powerful than before. He still retained his many bird-like qualities: the soft red and orange feathers, the cruel beak, calculative, black beady eyes and the preference to stand on one leg. He was still my friend and companion, just stronger, faster and deadlier.

"Peck!" The man roared and the Tailow reminding me of my own. The one that had recently 'Evolved', like Torchic had at one time.

But that wouldn't stop me from kicking it's feathery little ass.

"Parry the attack and use Double Kick." I commanded Combusken and watched as the Tailow and its Trainer watch wide eyed as Combusken followed my command. A feathered arm coming out and knocking the attack off target and stopping Combusken from gaining any harm from it. Then, Combusken's already airborne leg came flying down on the utterly defenceless creature and kicked it once then used the second kick to stomp it into the ground. It was over just like that.

The man looked ponderous for a second before returning the Tailow and releasing a Zigzagoon.

This battle wasn't as quick. He was careful and wary. His Zigzagoon was faster than Combusken and came in with quick attacks and slipped out. I wasn't too fussed as Combusken was taking little to no damage from the measly Tackle's but we WERE annoyed.

"Double Kick." I growled so quietly that I was almost surprised Combusken heard me.

When Zigzagoon flew in for another commanded attack again, Combusken's foot drove into his face and sent it flying. It landed on its side and whimpered before rising onto all fours. It's hackle's raised.

Combusken put a foot down and I couldn't help but smirk. He was taunting Zigzagoon and I wondered if Winstrate had heard my command.

"What are you waiting for pup, an invitation?! Take Down!" He called. Evidently he hadn't.

Zigzagoon was reluctant but he flew at us anyway.

If the move had hit, Zigzagoon would have most probably fainted from the recoil. If it had hit. For as Zigzagoon came at Combusken to deliver the attack, Combusken's leg swept up, over his body and smashing down in a horrific axe kick that smashed Zigzagoon's muzzle into the floor.

"Double Kick involves two moves you know." I trilled to the gaping man and smirked. I high five'd Combusken who was matching my victorious and satisfied smirk. The man chuckled light heartedly and returned the Zigzagoon to its Pokéball.  
"I'm Victor Winstrate, mister?" He introduced himself at last,  
"Seth. My name's Seth." I said and smiled, currently getting Combusken to stay still so I could administer a Super Potion.  
"That was a masterful deployment of Pokémon. I'm impressed." He said and I smiled up at him, "But there are still three of us left to go…"

With that ominous note, Victor Winstrate slipped into the cottages and shouted things I couldn't hear. There was loud thuds and bangs before the door was thrown open and a middle aged woman stepped out. Brown hair in a plait running down her back,

"My my. A strong Trainer so young." She said, eyeing me up,  
"Pleasure to meet you ma'am."  
"No point sweet talking me, dear." She said flicking out a Pokéball, "I'm better at this."

She flicked out a Roselia. The Grass type Pokémon getting a snort from Combusken.

"Stun Spore!" She cried,  
"Ember!" I roared at the same time. The actions to carry out the Move between our Pokémon starting at the same time. It was up to them who 'drew first blood'.

I was lucky. Combusken was faster. Despite being half his size and weight, the flower holding/wielding Pokémon was MUCH slower than the lithe and graceful creature I commanded.

A tiny but incredibly hot flame alight on the end of each feathery fingertip, Combusken leapt forward and fired these tiny tongues of fire into the Roselia and it was out cold almost instantaneously,

"Wow! Well, well. Aren't you something." The woman said but I was tending to Combusken and wasn't too interested in her words, "But it gets harder from here. Vivi!"

'Who names their kid Vivi?!' I thought to myself and I looked to Combusken and he seemed to agree.

A little girl of about 7 or 8 bounced out off of the porch with an almost cherubic grin on her face. She had a similar shaped face and eyes to Victor but had the short red hair as the woman I had just faced (the same woman who was slipping away onto the porch),

'Guess the Winstrate's do!'

"I'm Vivi!" She said cheerfully and suddenly she had TWO Pokéball's in her hands, "I'm stronger than Mummy and Daddy."

I didn't know if I could beat a little girl but she was fighting with TWO Pokémon AND she was stronger than two adults (supposedly).

"Come back Combusken." I said and he looked up gratefully. He was tired but refused to show it, well until then.

"Ooh! Well here comes Shroomish and Numel!" Vivi said, bringing out the Bug and Fire type Pokémon.  
"Interesting choice. Then I choose Swellow and Kirlia!" I released the two and Swellow flew up screeched at our foes. Kirlia standing still with her eyes closed, waiting and anticipating,

"You know what to do guys!" Vivi cried and her Pokémon launched into action. It MUST have been a well rehearsed beginning as they did it and worked effectively with it better than any Pokémon I'd seen so far.

"Swellow, Agility." I said and he screeched and looped, swooped and dived as the Numel and Shroomish attacked. Shroomish spewing a cloud of orange powder that was recognisable as Stun Spore and Numel alternated from Ember to Tackle like clockwork.

I shared a moment with Kirlia, who still stood still with her eyes closed, where we both surveyed the battle from our specific vantage points and shared a thought on the silent Trainer and the fact the Pokémon were in a routine as they fought.

At one time (actually, back when I had caught Kirlia as a Ralt's almost a month ago) it had been disconcerting. Being this connected, being in COMPLETE sync with more than one Pokémon. But I was slowly learning to go with it. It was harder still with new Pokémon but many of them (conveniently the ones I had with me) had been with me and trained with me for so long that they had Evolved. So I knew them well and they knew me in an identical fashion.

Back to the battle.

I saw right through the pattern they had. I could see how little Vivi Winstrate had Trained the two of them. It was good, take out the strongest looking opponent. The opposing Trainer is put off by the silence and lack of instruction yet the Pokémon kept on coming.

"**_The kids a Psychic man!" The man back there had said, "She annihilated me!"_**

She's not Psychic. She just Trained her Pokémon to battle without instruction. Clever, remarkable, a perfect strategy.

"But you went about it all wrong." I said aloud and smirked at the red head on the porch, watching with an almost smug look.

"Swellow! Wing Attack! Then Peck Shroomish." I roared and took action. It flapped its wings and buffeted the advancing Pokémon in vicious wind that blew away Shroomish's orange cloud and blew out Numel's flames. Then he surged forward and clipped Them both with his wings, a quick 'TWAP' filling the air whilst the pair fell back.

Even though I'm sure they expected me to fight back, it was obviously a quick surprise after Swellow's initial evasiveness. I could finish the scrap that would ensue if they both got back up, but Vivi still held one full Pokéball and that was what I wanted Kirlia for.

With Shroomish on it's head and struggling, Swellow swooping down and attacking with swift, fast and hard pecks was just salt in the wounds. Shroomish struggled and Swellow kept at it until Shroomish lay still. Then Swellow turned it's attention to Numel (who had finally got back to it's feet) and he was unable to avoid the scorch from it's Ember attack.

"Dammit!" I growled as Swellow swooped off with his tail feathers on fire and a black burn and loss of feathers on its puffed up red chest. "Don't give up! Wing Attack, Scratch, Peck!"

I was frantic, Swellow would be hindered by the burn and I tried to make it a habit to take out the Pokémon I would need and no others. This battle needed ending, QUICKLY.  
Following my orders, Swellow attacked Numel with a speed and ferocity that stunned me. I looked to Winstrate and she looked similarly speechless and Numel was just getting battered. When he had exhausted my orders, Swellow mildly surprised me and did them again. Beady eyes showing extreme fatigue and pain yet he didn't stop, slow or give any notice that he intended to.

On the THIRD Peck, Swellow swooped back to me and landed in front of me, glaring at Numel who swayed on it's stubby legs before falling to the side and fainting.

"Nice work buddy." I said to Swellow and beamed. He looked over his shoulder at me and gave a tiny half smile before his eyes rolled up and he also fainted. I smiled grimly at him and stroked his feathers before returning him to his Ball.

"Kirlia, Confusion none-stop on whatever she brings out." I whispered to Kirlia and she gave me a stiff crisp nod and her little grey eyes opened and she glared at the Pokéball in Vivi Winstrate's hand. It was a long shot, I had no idea what Pokémon would come out or if it was even susceptible to Psychic attacks but I wanted this over and done with.

"Don't you wanna move Numel and Shroomish?" I called, gesturing to her fallen Pokémon,  
"They can wait." She said coldly, her happy nature fouled by her bitterness at defeat. "Go Marill."

She spat the words out and released the little blue Water type into the fray. But before it could even attack, Kirlia's back went straight, her eyes closed and she bombarded it with her lethal Confusion attack.

Marill staggered back and held its head. Shaking it's head it went to advance,  
"Yeah Marill!" Vivi called, trying to hide the fearful stammer in her voice by a broad grin and active hands, "Bubblebeam."

The second Confusion hit Marill before it could even purse it's lips and it staggered back. The third Confusion put on it's behind and the fourth assured it didn't get up. The third battle was over.

Three well spaced out flashes of red came from the enemy whilst I stroked Kirlia's hair between the pair of red semi-circular horns on her head and whispered praise. She blushed and smoothed the skirt like article on her and smiled up at me. Nuzzling up into my hand before I returned her.

I heard sniffling and heartfelt sobs and froze,

"Well done Seth, you ruthlessly beat a kid." I growled to myself and turned to see Vivi with hot tears streaming down her face. Shaking and pointing a small finger at me.  
"Y-you, eugh! No fair! You cheated!" She cried, my two previous opponents walking out behind her and trying to placate her, "NO! Did you see his Kirlia! It was obviously one of this freaky, super powered Clones!"

She glared at me with as much hate as an adorable 8 year old face can muster,

"I mean, whose Kirlia's BLUE!?"  
"There is nothing wrong with Kirlia." I growled through my teeth, "I won. You lost. Deal with it."

It wasn't the first time it had been mentioned. Battling with Kirlia usually involved an extremely sore loser at the end. When I had caught her as a Ralt's before entering Petalburg City I had notice she had a blue cap and red horn. I had thought it fine and had gone on my way. Then a friend of mine also caught a Ralt's with a green cap. I thought his was rare, maybe it was a Shiny?

Except mine was, not his.

Shiny's, being extremely rare, were met with some hostility from people and Trainer's who thought Shiny's held hidden advantages and/or powers. I wasn't too sure and did not hold much of an opinion on the subject but my Pokémon were my friends and partners and I wasn't going to let some upstart sore loser insult her.

She was dragged off by the other two Winstrate's and the last I heard of her was her scream of,  
"This sucks. Grandma!" Before she was hauled inside.

'Wait!' I thought, 'Is my next opponent an old lady?!'

The door slammed open and low and behold there was a strong, thick bodied woman standing behind it. Her skin tan and wrinkles creasing the skin around her eyes, mouth and a lot of her visible skin,  
"Prepare to lose!" She crowed, releasing a Meditite from her sole Pokéball and stared me down with narrowed calculating eyes, "No one makes my grand-daughter cry."

She ordered Meditite to attack before I could draw a Pokéball. Growling as I ducked and dodged outstretched legs and fists I grabbed the last Pokéball on my belt and released the one Pokémon I had with me that hadn't Evolved.

"Sableye! Nightshade!" I called to the purple, gem eyed Ghost Pokémon.

Like her grand-daughter, Grandma Winstrate gave no commands yet her Meditite kept on coming. This suggested a pattern of attacks I was yet to determine. She assaulted with kicks and punches but I was uncertain of what moves she was actually doing.

I was soon free from the violent creature as it turned its attention on Sableye. Yet no matter how hard or fast it came, its blows flowed through his intangible body. Eventually, my crystal eyed companion struck out with a Ghostly hand with a sickly black vapour encasing it and his Nightshade connected beautifully.

Meditite flew back and I ordered Sableye to press the attack. He hit it again and again until he was thrown back by a Confusion. Knocked off balance and in pain Sableye fell onto his back.

"C'mon man! Get up!" I called but he was struggling. Sableye looked disorientated and I recognised the signs of confusion. Still he staggered to his feet and swayed on them.

The battle continued with both mine and her Pokémon landing vicious blows until they both stood panting and facing one another injured and weak.

"Sableye." I spat, knowing it would be Sableye's final move as he had lost the PP on every other usable move that could cause Meditite any actual, "Curse."

I despised the infamous Ghost move. Cutting the HP of your Pokémon to cause damage to another was something that didn't sit well with me, it was barbaric. but I wasn't above using it.

Panting and with a snarl, Sableye fixed Meditite with glare that could freeze water and drew a ghostly finger in an X over it and with a choked gasp collapsed.

In response, Meditite screamed.

The Curse was violent. Every step there was a loud ripping, crunching, cracking and squelching. Meditite was in utter agony every step it took.

"Combusken, put it out of its misery." I said, releasing Combusken and watching my starter's usual glare soften with pity at Meditite, "Ember."

That was all it took. Combusken leapt forward and in a burning attack left Meditite unconscious, ending the battle.

That was how I beat the Winstrate family.


End file.
